


Midnight Snack

by orphan_account



Series: Loving You [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has to sleep in his own room when Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess come to visit, but it isn't really working for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> VERY UNDERAGE. Cas is very young, if you're not into that, maybe consider not reading this.
> 
> NOTE:  
> This author does not condone incest, underage sex, etc. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.

Cas has his own room, though he rarely uses it. He prefers to sleep with Dean, pressed up against his Daddy's chest or curled into the little spoon. It's warm there, safe. He doesn't have to be afraid of monsters or nightmares or _anything_ , because he knows that his Daddy will keep him safe.

  
Now, though, he's laying in his own bed staring at the ceiling, trying not to cry. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess have come to stay with them for a few days, bringing Cas' cousin Laura with them. Cas loves Uncle Sam, Aunt Jess, and Laura, he really does. The thing is, Laura is just a little younger than Cas is, and she sleeps in her own room. Daddy says Cas needs to be a big boy and sleep in his own room while the relatives visit, and Cas does want to be a big boy, but... he wants to sleep in bed with his Daddy more. His bed seems too big, too cold, too empty. But he needs to be a big boy. Daddy will be proud of him if he's a big boy. Cas closes his eyes tight and tries to will himself to sleep.

 

Cas jerks awake with a yelp, and promptly starts to sob. The dream he's just awoken from was full of empty forests and mazes, ones that he could run through forever and not find another living soul. In the dream, he was panicked, and buried under an overwhelming feeling of loneliness. When he looks around he notices that he's still in his room, in his bed, alone.

  
Still crying, he pushes his covers back and slips out of bed. His feet patter quietly on the floor as he makes his way across his room. He opens the door slowly and peers out cautiously. There are no lights on in the hall, everyone is asleep. Cas slips out, closing the door soundlessly behind him and scampering down the hall. He's as quiet as possible, the relatives are sleeping on the pull out bed in the living room and Cas is very aware that he's only in his batman shirt, which doesn't come down far enough to cover his tiny purple briefs. He reaches his Daddy's room in record time and slips inside. Once he's over the threshold though, he hesitates. Will his Daddy be mad at him for not staying in his room? Disappointed that Cas isn't a big boy?

  
Maybe, but Cas finds, as another sob is pulled from his chest, that he doesn't care. He needs comfort, protection. He needs his Daddy.

  
Cas climbs up onto the bed and under the comforter, wiggling into the spot he usually occupies against Dean's chest. At first Cas thinks he's got away with it, that his Daddy is still sleeping, but then the big man stirs.

  
"Cas?" He says sleepily. "What're ya doin'? Thought you were sleepin' in your own bed tonight."

  
Cas whimpers and buries his face in his Daddy's bare chest. "I had a bad dream." He admits.

  
Dean's hands come up, warm and firm, to rub Cas' back. "S'okay, baby." He soothes. "Happens to the best of us." He leans his head down to give Cas a gentle peck on the lips. "You doing okay?"

  
Cas nods, his pace finally calming. "Just missed you, Daddy. I don't like bein' in my own bed. I like sleepin' with _you_."

  
"I know you do, sweetheart." Dean says. "I thought it would be for the best but... looks like I was wrong. You can sleep with me, baby."

  
Cas huffs happily and smiles into his Daddy's chest. "Thanks." He breathes.

  
He closes his eyes and, although now he feels safe and warm, he's no longer sleepy. He turns carefully around until his back is against his Daddy's front, and begins to gently grind his bottom into his father's flaccid penis. It's mere moments until a hardness is pressed between his cheeks instead of softness.

 

Dean's hands come up to grasp his boy's hips, holding him still.

  
"What do you think you're doing?" He wonders.

  
"I'm not sleepy, Daddy!" Cas whines. He tries to renew his grinding, but Dean holds him firmly.

  
"We've got company, baby." He says quietly. "It's not polite to play special games when we've got company."

  
"But I _want_ _it_! I want special kisses!"

  
"Cas." Dean says firmly. "You don't talk to Daddy in that tone of voice. Do you want a spanking?"

  
Cas pouts. "No."

  
Dean turns Cas so that they're face to face again. "If you're a good boy we can play special games after Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess are gone."

  
Cas buries his face in his father's chest and after a moment Dean realizes that the boy is crying.

  
"Hey, hey." He soothes, brushing Cas' hair back from his face. "What are you crying about, honey?"

  
"I- I d- don't _know_!" Cas wails. "You made me sleep in the other bed an' I had a bad dream an' in it y- you weren't there! I couldn't find you _anywhere_ , Daddy! I m- missed you so much! An- an' now you won't give me special kisses an' I don't know what I did wrong!" He hiccups violently. His cheeks are red and wet with tears.

  
Dean's heart throbs. He pulls his hiccupy baby into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He says, pressing kisses into the sobbing boy's hair. "I didn't mean to upset you. I should have explained things better. I'm so sorry, baby."

  
He pats the boy's back and bottom until he calms down a bit. He whispers into his baby's hair. "You know how we talked about our special games being private?"

  
Cas nods against his chest.

  
"Well, I just... I don't want Uncle Sam or Aunt Jess to accidentally see us... playing. Or hear something they shouldn't. Okay? It's not your fault, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong."

  
Cas huffs sadly. When he looks up his eyes are wet and forlorn. "But I love playing with you, Daddy. I don't want to stop."

  
Dean sighs, desperate to get that sad look off of his son's face. His eyes flick to the door. "If I give you special kisses, you have to be _real_ quite, okay? Can you do that?"

  
Cas' face lights up, he nods excitedly. "Yes, Daddy! I'll be _real_ real quite, promise!"

  
Despite himself, Dean smiles. His Cas, his sweet boy, Dean loves him so much. He doesn't know what he'd do without him. Dean gets up quickly to slip over and lock the door, before moving back to the bed and under the blankets. He leans over Cas, who just stares peacefully up at him, hands clasped together over his belly.

  
Dean leans down and gives him a slow kiss on the mouth. Cas is the one who deepens it, leaning his head back and wiggling his little tongue into his father's mouth.  
Cas doesn't really know what to do with his tongue, hasn't really figured it out yet, despite how long he's been doing it. It might just be the size, Dean thinks, Cas has trouble maneuvering the small thing. But it's okay because he's so passionate, so enthusiastic, he tries so hard and it makes Dean's heart ache with fondness.

  
He reaches under his son to cup the baby's soft bottom. He gives Cas' bottom lip a little nip. "So sweet, baby-doll." He mutters, "My sweet boy."

  
He nuzzles into Cas' soft neck, mouthing at the smooth skin, desperately. His fingers find the boy's nipples under his shirt, pink and soft, and he rubs over them gently. Cas likes the nipple play, he arches his back, pressing into his father's hands with a moan. Slowly, his nipples bead, becoming hard and pointy. Dean pulls his son's cotton shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor and his tiny briefs follow quickly.

  
Huffs fall out of Cas' mouth, little moans and keens riding on exhaled breaths like waves. They're beautiful, wonderful, but they're too loud. Dean pulls away, eliciting a cry from Cas, which Dean shushes.

  
"You're making too much noise, sweetheart." He whispers.

  
Cas whines and squirms, searching for contact. "Sorry, Daddy." He whimpers. "I c-cant help it."

  
Dean leans down to give the boy a kiss on the cheek. Cas tries to intercept it with his little red lips, but Dean is having none of that.

  
"Here," he says after a moment,  " I have an idea."

  
Cas looks up excitedly.

  
Dean lays down on his back and pats his chest. "Come sit up here." He tells his son.

  
Cas hops up, little cock pointing excitedly at Dean's face. Dean holds up a finger and twirls it in a gentle circle. "Turn around."

  
Cas looks confused, his brows are furrowed curiously, but he doesn't argue. He just gets off and then back on, but this time his little bottom is right in Dean's face. Dean grins, and pulls the boy by his thighs so that he's a little closer to the man's mouth. Then he presses down on his boy's head until Cas' face is right over Dean's cock.

  
"Gotta stuff your mouth, baby." Dean explains. "If you can't be quiet we gotta put somethin' in there."

  
Cas squeaks excitedly and dives down to pull his father's boxers down below his cock. He leans in close and places a wet kiss just below the head, where he knows his father is sensitive.

  
Dean bites back a groan as his baby starts to lap the pre-come dripping from his swollen cock. Cas gives the tip a soft lick, then a kiss, then he parts his lips and starts to take Dean into his mouth.

  
Dean hisses, throwing his head backward. "That's right, baby." He whispers. "Suck Daddy's cock, that's a good boy. Such a good boy. Oh _fuck."_

  
Cas is humming happily around Dean's cock, sounding very pleased with himself, head bobbing enthusiastically as he fits as much of his father's cock into his mouth as he can.  
Dean leans slightly forward then, grasping his baby's cheeks and pulling them apart. The boy's hole is tiny and tight. It's pink and smooth and, technically, virgin. Someday, Dean thinks, he's going to sheath himself in this. Someday he's going to fuck this hole until Cas screams. For now, though, he gives it a lick.

  
Eating out his son is something that Dean truly enjoys. He loves the way his boy wriggles, squirms, gasps. The way he flushes and huffs. But right now, they have to be quiet. When he _really_ starts to fuck his tongue in and out of that tight little opening, Cas tries to pull off of his Daddy's cock, tries to gasp and moan. Dean just pushes his head firmly back down onto his cock. Cas starts to gag and squirm and Dean let's him up a little, but not all the way, he can't have his son making a lot of noise.

  
He takes two of his fingers and puts them down where Cas is sucking messily on his cock.

  
"Get these wet, baby." He says.

  
Cas abandons his father's member momentarily to suck the two big fingers into his mouth. He moans around them, closing his eyes.

  
When Dean pulls his fingers back they're dripping wet, and he presses one to his baby's puckered hole. Cas is back on Dean's cock, swirling his little tongue expertly. He groans when Dean's finger breaches him.

  
" _Ah_ , Daddy!" He gasps, pulling off of his father's cock with a wet pop.

  
"Mmm, baby." Dean murmurs into Cas' soft flesh. "You taste so good."

  
He presses his finger further, and Cas cries out. It's too loud, but Dean can't help but buck his hips upward.

  
Cas whines as as Dean pushes a second finger in and begins to piston them, fast and hard.

  
" _Uh_ , Daddy! 'M gonna _oh_ gonna..."

  
"Gonna what?" Dean prompts, working his tongue around his boy's little balls.

  
"Gonna _spill_!" Cas bites, and then he's coming, dripping spunk onto Dean's chest.

  
He goes limp on his father, a relaxed little puddle. Dean let's him relax for several long minutes, massaging his little ass soothingly, before he gives it a small smack.   
"You gonna finish Daddy, sweetheart?"

  
Cas hums affirmatively and wraps his hand loosely around his father's cock. He jacks it slowly and suckles on the head, moaning quietly.

  
Dean finishes almost embarrassingly quickly, there's something about his boy that just really _gets_ him. He bites his fist as as he comes, shooting his seed into his son's mouth. Cas swallows as much as he can, but he chokes on some and has to pull off, ropes of come drip down his chin as he gasps for breath.

  
"Oh, baby." Dean chuckles, pulling Cas up to face him, thumbing come off of his chin. "You're all icky now."

  
Cas pouts, hiding his face in his father's shoulder, and smearing more spunk between their skin.

  
Dean ends up picking the boy up and carrying him to the connected bathroom. He sets him on the sink and wipes the come off of his chest with a warm, damp rag while the boy squints grumpily at the bright bathroom lights.

  
"Don't make that face." Dean laughs. " _You're_ the one who wanted to play."

  
Cas pouts up at him through his lashes. "But I love you, Daddy." He coos, leaning into his father's hand. "And I love your thingie." He bites his bottom lip, plump and red, and Dean feels his dick twitch valiantly.

  
"Oh no you don't." Dean says sternly. "We're cleaning up and going to sleep."

  
Cas whines, but waits patiently as Dean cleans himself off too, and carries him back to bed.

  
"I love you, Daddy." Cas sighs, tucking himself to Dean's chest, naked legs wrapping around the man's hips.

  
Dean kisses him on the mouth. "Love you too, baby." He assures the boy.

  
Cas smiles happily, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
